


Warriors: The Clan Rising

by artisticallyGay



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I only tagged the OCs who are a part of the major plots, I wanted to tag the ships but it would kinda spoil things, M/M, Multi, all the canon cats are in starclan, also there's lgbt+ cats, and they're gonna make very few appearances, if you don't like that then kindly fuck off, just know the main endgame ship is poly, this story is almost nothing but ocs y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticallyGay/pseuds/artisticallyGay
Summary: An unforeseen disaster struck the original five clans, nearly destroying them all and the warrior code. To keep together what little they had left, the survivors banded together and become one temporary clan, called Lakeclan, until they could branch off as five again. It took too long, however, to recover, and as the generations passed the five clans had been forgotten, their roots and history fading away with only Starclan holding the truth. With the forest unbalanced, Starclan has sent a prophecy to bring forth a new clan in hopes that the balanced that existed before can exist once again before the clan cats and their history are wiped away for good...





	1. Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asab - assigned she-cat at birth
> 
> atab - assigned tom at birth

### Lakeclan

##  Leader

Branchstar - A lean, thick-furred dark brown tabby molly (atab) with blue-green eyes and a scar on her shoulder

##  Deputy

Sootspots - a long-furred dark grey cat (asab) with black flecks and blue eyes. Missing their front left leg.

     Kit – Cloverkit (dark grey tabby molly with light blue eyes)

##  Medicine Cat

Mapleshine - a beautiful dark ginger tortoiseshell molly with a white muzzle and front paws with yellow eyes

Apprentice - Cloudpaw

##  Warriors

Whitemask - a broad-shouldered dark brown tom with a white muzzle, face, and front paws with ice blue eyes

Twitchtail - a small light brown tabby tom (asab) with a shredded ear, scarred muzzle, and amber-orange eyes

Goosecry - a large black tom with messy fur and heather colored eyes with a deep scar across his face

Boulderfoot - a very large, long-furred black tom with white splotches and green eyes

Roseheart - a lean, thick-furred dark ginger molly with blue-heather eyes

Ravencall - a thick-furred black tom (asab) with a white muzzle and bright green eyes

Whitefang - a muscular white tom with a black tail and muzzle with blue eyes

Blueshine - a large blue-grey molly with yellow-green eyes

Mudfoot - a chocolate colorpoint tom with dark blue eyes and scars on his chest

     Apprentice - Nightpaw

Nettleclaw - a dark grey tabby molly with dark green eyes

Silverbreeze - a lean, long furred silver tabby tom with blue-green eyes

Sandytail - a lean cream colored tom with blind blue eyes

     Apprentice - Asterpaw

Emberfoot - a ginger colorpoint molly with bright blue eyes

Wishheart- a cream tabby molly with a white chest and paws and blue eyes

##  Apprentices

Cloudpaw - a fluffy cream colored tom with a lighter stripe running from forehead to tail tip and blue eyes

Nightpaw – an attractive, thick-furred black cat (asab) with dark blue eyes

Asterpaw - a lean, beautiful, long-furred dark ginger and white tortoiseshell molly with heather-blue eyes

## Monarchs (mollys and asab toms and cats expecting or nursing kits)

Frostburn - a long furred, scarred, silvery white tabby tom (asab) with black paws, muzzle, and ears with ice blue eyes, the left one scarred and blind.

   Kits – Snowkit (black and silver tabby chimera molly with mismatched blue and green eyes) and Ghostkit (black tom with a white muzzle, neck, legs, and tail tip with mismatched blue and green eyes)

Kestrelgaze - a cream tabby tom (asab) with amber eyes

   Kit – Ivykit (chocolate colorpoint tom (asab) with faint tabby marks and dark green eyes)

Aspensong - a long furred golden tabby molly with amber eyes.

   Kits - Jaykit (silver tabby molly), Briarkit (dark golden tabby molly), and Cinderkit (light grey tom)

##  Elders

Needlewhisker - a gey and white battle-scarred molly with yellow eyes, a deep scar running across her muzzle

Honeystripe – a once-beautiful golden tabby molly with a white chest and amber eyes

#  Outside the Clans

###  Rogues and Loners

Peter - a thick-furred dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Loner.

Piper - a long furred dark grey tabby molly with blue eyes. Loner.

Pepper - a thick-furred dark grey molly (atab) with green eyes. Loner.

Vidalia - a long-furred black molly with white splotches and green eyes. Rogue.

Magic - a lean black tabby tom with heather-blue eyes and a worn, dirty, violet collar and a broken bell. Rogue, former kittypet.

Indigo – a fluffy blue-grey molly with yellow-green eyes. Rogue.

###  Kittypets

Midnight - a large, long furred dark grey tabby molly with a white underbelly and green eyes. Wears a dark blue collar. Mother to Dot. Half-sister of Omlet and Tulip.

Omlet – a small, thick-furred tortoiseshell cat (asab) with yellow-green eyes. Wears a black collar with a silver bell. Sibling to Tulip, half-sibling to Midnight.

Tulip – a beautiful, long furred dilute tortoiseshell molly with green eyes. Wears a baby pink ribbon with a bow. Sister to Omlet, half-sister to Midnight.

Dot - a small, brown-grey tabby molly (2 moons) with white paws and blue-green eyes. Wears a bright green collar.

Kitkat – a fluffy, slightly chubby brown tabby tom/molly with white patches and yellow eyes. No collar.

Fritz – a long-furred grey tom with yellow-green eyes and short legs. Wears a blue collar with a copper bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have...no clue where those separating lines came from. I couldn't edit them out, apologies in advance.


	2. Prologue

     The water gently rippled under the light of the half-moon as two cats padded up to the edge of a large pool of water, the two taking a glance up at the sky before sitting down at the edge, cool clear water gently lapping at their toes.

     “Branchstar,” one of the cats began quietly, her yellow eyes looking over to the other, “you still haven't told me why we needed to come to the Moonpool. I was here last night, surely our ancestors would have told me something then.”

     “I'm very aware of that, Mapleshine,” Branchstar murmured in reply, not taking her eyes off of the clear water before her, the moon reflecting brightly off the surface. “I've been having a bad feeling, though, for these past twelve moons as the leader. I need to speak with Starclan myself.” Laying down, she bent her head down and took a few laps of water before swiftly falling asleep, body going still and breath slowing significantly.

     Upon opening her eyes, a lush green forest with a faint shine to it surrounded her. Glancing around, Branchstar began to pad through the forest, looking for anyone that would tell her about this feeling she had.

     “You really didn't have to come to the Moonpool.”

     Branchstar whipped around to whoever had spoken to her and was met with a lean, grey tabby tom standing a couple fox-lengths away, watching her with clouded blue eyes that held a nearly terrifying power to them. Stars shone faintly in the tom's pelt and a ring of baby blue flowers rested around his neck, looking almost as if they were growing out of him. A Starclan symbol he was once a medicine cat.

     “They were gonna send somebody when you went to sleep at camp but hey, guess that information isn't of much use to you now,” the Starclan tom spoke, then padded closer to Branchstar and stopped about a tail length away from the leader before sitting down, tail curling around his paws. “We know why you're here, Branchstar, and you aren't the first to have these feelings.”

     The molly's eyes widened with surprise and tilted her head slightly. “Not the first?” she echoed, receiving a small nod in return.

     “Each leader before you,” he began, “always felt like there was something wrong with the territories. That something was lost, missing.” He stood up and began to walk past the she-cat, flicking his tail as to becon her to follow. Branchstar wordlessly followed close behind. “And each of those leaders came to us, looking for an answer. Unfortunately, when we gave them their answer, it was rejected. They perish not long after, ending up in an accident that costs them all of their lives.” He glanced back at Branchstar and added, “We believe, however, that you'll listen to reason.”

     Branchstar gave a thoughtful hum and picked up her pace to walk right next to him. “This is a lot to take in, but can I just ask...who are you?” She received a side glance and added on, “In the pawful of times I've been here, I've never seen you, much less recognize you. Can I ask your name?”

     The tom stopped in his tracks and Branchstar stumbled over her paws before stopping too. There was a solemn look in the tom's eyes and there was a long silence before he answered.

     “I was from long ago, when not one, but five clans resided by the lake. From a prophecy that put the power of the stars in my paws. Now only known as a tale told in the nursery and the elders' den, the only thing keeping myself and two of my kin rooted here in Starclan…” The tom trailed off, staring off into the sky before snapping his gaze to Branchstar, eyes glowing and clear, pupils dilated in an unnatural way.

     “We were never meant to stand alone. The stars have chosen five to bring back the balance that once ruled the forest. The leader, who feels most at home among the ivy and undergrowth. Their deputy, a ghost with a warm heart despite the ice running in their veins. The medicine cat, one with knowledge greater than the skies themselves. An outsider, a fighter with the power to make the lakes and rivers shake and ripple, and a kit who may be small but has a voice as strong as a lion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody wanna take a guess on who the mysterious Starclan cat is?


	3. Chapter 3

     “Branchstar, time to wake up.”

     The dark brown tabby stirred awake, eyes squinting against the early morning light filtering through the entrance of her den. A mouse length away from behind her was her loyal deputy and loving mate, Sootspots, with a mouse in their mouth. They put the mouse down in front of Branchstar and licked the molly's forehead affectionately.

     “You've been sleeping all day and night since your sudden little trip the Moonpool two days ago,” Sootspots said, nudging the prey closer with a paw. “You haven't gotten up to do a thing since, the clan is worrying a bit.”

     “It's all fine, Sootspots,” Branchstar purred in reply, standing up and stretching. “I just needed rest. I haven't had to stay up all night since my vigil as a newly made warrior, and a walk from here to the Moonpool and back is a lot. I'm young and still have 8 lives left, the clan shouldn't worry if I get a little more sleep than usual.” She nuzzled her mate and bent down to take a bite of the mouse that was brought to her. “Thank you.” She took a few more bites before nudging the mouse back to the dark grey cat.

     “I know I know but,” Sootspots began, taking a couple of quick bites and shifting uneasily on their back legs before continuing, “the leader has had a reputation of something bad happening to them after twelve moons. The oldest cat here has been through fifteen leaders already.” They moved and took a seat next to Branchstar, twining their tail with the tabby molly's own tail and resting against her shoulder. “We've reached the twelve moon checkpoint with you and everybody is worried. Especially me.”

     Branchstar sighed and rested her chin on Sootspot's head. Her mind flashed to the night before, her dream in Starclan with the grey tabby tom. “I promise to you that I'll be fine,” she whispered, closing her eyes and let a comfortable silence settle between them. She wasn’t going to be a fool like the leaders before her. She was going to break that cycle. Somehow.

     “Today’s her big day,” Sootspots purred quietly, interrupting the silence and changing the subject. Among the kits that were currently in the nursery, their own kit---the survivor of their litter of three---was a part of the group who would be becoming apprentices today. “I'm excited for her.”

     “Speaking of our kit,” Branchstar began, standing up and padding to the entrance of the den, “where is Cloverkit?”

     “She was up early today.” Sootspots buried the remains of the mouse and caught up to her. “She wanted something to do while she waited for sunhigh so she asked if she could go and help Mapleshine and Cloudpaw stock up the medicine supply.”

     The two were now out of the den and felt the warmth of the newleaf sun hit their pelts. The leader's den was high above in the hollow of a tree with dangling moss that covered the entrance. Below, the clan was already beginning to come alive with the light of a new day. A few warriors and an apprentice setting out on a hunting patrol, kits giggling and bounding out the nursery, playing with a ball of moss. The elders lumbered out of the elders den and flopped down in a patch of warm sun, and two cats padded out of the medicine cat den and to the exit of the clan camp, an energetic kit bounding after them happily. Looks like Cloverkit and the medicine cats were heading out now.

     What a wonderful newleaf morning in Lakeclan it was.

     “If Mapleshine hadn't already had Cloudpaw on her paws I'd ask Cloverkit if she'd consider being a medicine cat apprentice,” Branchstar chuckled, gracefully moving down the tree first. “She's got a love for helping with herbs as she does for fighting.”

     “I have no doubt about it,” Sootspots replied, following behind easily. “One day she's holed up in the medicine cat den helping sort herbs and bringing Needlewhisker her daily poppy seeds, next day she's play fighting with Ghostkit and Snowkit or trying to make an apprentice take her on.”

     “Branchstar, Sootspots, I have news,” a dark brown tom with a white muzzle and face called, his eyes filled with concern.

     “What is it Whitemask?” Branchstar asked.

     “Twitchtail, Mudfoot, Nightpaw and I returned from border patrol, and there was a strong and recent smell of badgers by the pine forest.”

     “Oh dear,” Branchstar muttered, then turned to Sootspots. “Go and catch up with the hunting patrol that just set out and let them know about this.” Sootspots nodded and bounded off, then the leader looked back at Whitemask. “Run by every warrior with this information and tell mentors to be careful when taking their apprentices to the training grounds there.”

     Whitemask nodded and padded off quickly to the warriors' den, leaving Branchstar alone at the foot of the tree where her den resided.

     “It would be best to let the nursery residents know too, so they can keep an eye on the kits. They can't be out of camp with badgers on the loose in the territory,” Branchstar muttered to herself. As she moved towards the nursery, her mind drifted quickly to the thought that Cloverkit was out there, and her fur pricked. “No, stop,” she scolded herself. “She's with two responsible and capable cats, and Mapleshine's medicine garden is less than seven fox-lengths away from camp. She'll be okay.”

     It was gonna be a long day until sunhigh.

* * *

 

     “Catch it Ivykit! Hurry!”

     A colorpoint tom stumbled to a stop as a ball of moss flew right towards him. He rose up on his hind legs just in time for the moss to land right in his face. He fell over, stirring up a bit of dust, and shook the moss off. _‘That could have gone a lot better,’_ Ivykit thought to himself, batting the moss away and off to the side.

     “Aw man, you almost had it!” A black and white tom kit exclaimed, padding up to him. That was Ghostkit, Ivykit’s best friend since before they’d both opened their eyes. Following behind was Ghostkit’s sister, Snowkit. Ivykit considered her a good friend too, and the three were always getting into mischief together.

     “He would’ve had it if you always stopped aiming for everyone’s faces!” Snowkit defended, playfully shoving Ghostkit with a paw. “Seriously, your aim is terrible.”

     “Well your face is terrible!” Ghostkit tackled Snowkit and the two tumbled off, playfully batting and kicking at one another with sheathed claws, while Ivykit sat off to the side of the play-fighting littermates and watched.

     Ivykit wasn’t a big fan of roughhousing like most of the other kits, although he wouldn’t turn down playing with them, especially Ghostkit and Snowkit. He preferred to nap in the nursery, listen to the elders’ stories, or tag along with Cloverkit in the medicine cat den. He was just...diferent from the other kits. Maybe that’s why his birth parents didn’t want him.

     He heard the whispers from the kings and queens and elders when they thought he wasn’t listening and could sometimes see pity in their eyes. Except from Kestrelgaze, of course, who had taken him in as one of his own. From what Ivykit had been able to piece together, he had three other littermates, two sisters and a brother. One of his sisters and his brother died minutes after birth, and his other sister died from greencough nearly half a moon after in leafbare. His birth parents were so certain he’d die too, so they gave him up.

     Ivykit didn’t mind really, Kestrelgaze was a great and loving father and he couldn’t ask for anyone else. He didn’t have any memory of his birth parents either, so it’s not like he could ever miss them. He even got a great older brother, Cloudpaw, out of the whole situation too.

     “Tag, you’re it!”

     Ivykit stumbled back as a paw smacked his face. Next moment he knew, Ghostkit and Snowkit were running away from him, giggling. With a small laugh, Ivykit sped after them, his previous train of thought gone. He barely took notice of Branchstar padding by and heading into the nursery.

* * *

 

     “Cloudpaw, I think that’s enough catmint.”

     The cream tom was snapped out of his focused trance when his mentor, Mapleshine, grabbed his attention. He looked at the patch of catmint he was picking from and noticed that almost half of it was picked away. Oops. “Sorry,” he apologized, the mouthful of catmint muffling his voice. He turned and placed the stalks down on a large leaf then folded it over, securing the stalks inside. “Cloverkit, can you get this for me?”

     “Yep!” A dark grey tabby molly kit answered and padded over, picking up the wrap and raising her tail with pride. Cloudpaw gave an amused sniff in response. Cloverkit was always eager to help him and Mapleshine.

     “Alright, we’ve got what we need,” Mapleshine said, nudging over a leaf bundle to Cloudpaw. “Carry this, Cloudpaw. You and Cloverkit head back, it’s getting close to sunhigh.”

     “What about you?” Cloudpaw aked, then picked up the leaf bundle. The smell of rosemary and marigold hit his nose as he picked it up.

     “I need to run to the lake for some water, the poppy flowers aren’t looking too good.” She tucked away the other two leaf bundles and headed off in the direction of the lake, flicking her tail in the direction of the camp. “Don’t wait up for me!”

     Cloudpaw dipped his head in response and gave a hum, then turned to Cloverkit and nodded his head back to the direction of the camp. The kit padded ahead, almost bouncing with each step. Cloudpaw gave a muffled chuckle and padded after. Not even he was so excited to gather herbs when he’d started out as a medicine cat apprentice a couple of moons ago.

     Just then, Sootspots was padding up to then, a look of concern clear on their face.

     “Hi, Dida!” Cloverkit said happily after carefully placing down the bundle of herbs in her mouth. ‘Dida’ was Cloverkit’s own version of a parent name for Sootspots, since neither mom nor dad seemed to fit the deputy.

     “Hello, Cloverkit, Cloudpaw,” Sootspots replied, dipping their head to each and giving an affectionate lick to Cloverkit’s ear. “I came by to give some news before I go and alert the hunting patrol.”  
“Is it anything bad?” Cloudpaw had placed down his bundle too and tilted his head slightly.

     “Well, the border patrol had returned and reported badger scent in the pine forest. It’s fresh and strong, so everyone is going to have to be careful when leaving camp, especially when heading out in that direction.”

     Cloudpaw dipped his head. “Thank you for the information. I’ll be sure to tell Mapleshine when she comes back, she had to go to the lake and get water for the herbs.” He picked back up his bundle and Cloverkit did as well. With a respective flick of his tail, he and Cloverkit parted ways with the deputy. Now they could head back to camp.

     Looking up to the sky, the sun was hot and bright, shining through the leaves and branches of the trees. By the time they’d get back, it would be sunhigh. Branchstar would be calling a clan meeting today, so he’d have to wait until after to sort these herbs. Maybe he should come back and get the other herbs Mapleshine left behind too, before doing the sorting.

     “Cloudpaw, watch out!”

     Cloverkit caught his attention just a minute too late, and Cloudpaw was sent tumbling over a tree root. The herb bundle fell out his mouth and Cloudpaw tumbled over, colliding headfirst with a tree. Dazed, he fell back, eyes just barely focusing on the ivy plant that clung and twisted up the tree he ran into.

_**WE WERE N** _ _**EVER** _ _**MEANT TO STAND ALONE.** _

****A voice echoed in his Cloudpaws mind and images flickered and flashed before his eyes, his breath growing fast and short and eyes dilating in an unnatural way.

_Twisted ivy plants and shattering ice, water crashing and clouds speeding through an endless sunset sky, green, blue, heather, a voice ringing that was different from the first, powerful and almost haunting._ _Terrifying l_ _ightning, growing shadows,_ _raging rivers, powerful winds along the moors, sycamores with branches reaching to the sky._ _**They were never meant to stand alone.** _

****“Cloudpaw! Are you okay!?” Cloverpaw cried, looming over him with frightened eyes.

     The images went away instantly and Cloudpaw was left with a pounding headache, those seven words ringing through his mind. He left dizzy and sick, eyes closing tight as he turned away from the sunlight shining onto him. “Y-yeah,” Cloudpaw managed to choke out, rubbing at his eyes with a paw. “ I think...I think Starclan has sent a sign.” He gently shook his head, headache going away, and he slowly opened his eyes. “Mousedung,” he muttered, looking at the spilled herbs. He lumbered over to the mess and picked up what he could. “We need to hurry back. Don’t tell anyone of what you’ve seen, please.”

* * *

 

     “All cats of Lakeclan, old and young, please meet beneath the Oak Stump for a clan meeting!” Branchstar yowled, then leaped up a tall stump of a large oak tree, moss covering the roots of the ancient remains of the tree. She looked around with bright eyes as cats gradually gathered around the stump, then looked over to the nursery as four kits happily tumbled out, the respective parents following behind them with pride shining in their eyes. They certainly knew what today was.

     Her gaze then met with Sootspots and she felt a purr rising but suppressed it. They both touched noses when the dark grey cat leaped up and sat down a little behind the clan leader.

     When the clan finally all settled in, Branchstar sat down and curled her tail around her paws.

     "Lakeclan,” she began, “today we are making four kits apprentices.” A happy murmur rippled through the crowd before settling down a moment after. “Ivykit, please step forward.”

     Ivykit, hearing his name called first, stood up a bit too quickly and stumbled over a bit in the process. Ears flicking in embarrassment, the tom padded up to the stump with excitement shining in his green eyes. He jumped up, only his back paws barely missing the top of the stump and he stumbled again. There was a small bout of laughter from the other kits before they were quickly silenced by Kestrelgaze.

     “Ivykit, today you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed.” The colorpoint tom’s eyes lit up with excitement, the kit having now forgotten his previous embarrassment. “From this point on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw.” the dark brown tabby continued, then turned her head to look at Sootspots. “Sootspots, you’ve trained Emberfoot well, and I believe that you are ready to pass on your knowledge again to this young tom.”

     Sootspots dipped their head gratefully to Branchstar, and Ivypaw padded around the leader to touch noses with his new mentor, eyes glittering with shock and slight disbelief. Once finished, Ivypaw moved down off of the stump with Sootspots close behind, and the two sat next to the stump.

     One kit apprenticed, three more to go.

     “Cloverkit, please step forward,” Branchstar called, and the dark grey tabby she-kit paced up, tail raised high and blue-green eyes bright with pride. She made it to the front of the stump and leaped up with ease. Branchstar looked at her daughter with shining eyes, just barely able to contain her own excitement. “Cloverkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Cloverpaw. Goosecry,” Branchstar turned to look at large, messy furred black tom, who perked up from having his name called. “You are a young and recently made warrior, but are promising in skills and learned well from Frostburn. I believe you're ready for your first apprentice. Therefore, you will mentor Cloverpaw.”

     The newly named appretice and tom padded up to each other and touched noses before taking a seat next to Sootspots and Ivypaw.

     “Snowkit, please step forward.” Snowkit shit up and her mismatched blue and green eyes glittered happily as she quickly padded up to the stump and leaped up, barely able to keep still. “Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. From now on, you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw.” Looking to the back of the crowd, her eyes landed on a light brown tabby tom. “Twitchtail,” at the call of the tom's name he sat up straighter, shoulder and shredded ear jerking a bit from the surprise of hearing his name called. “You are a new warrior as well, but I have confidence in your determination and skill, fighting twice as hard to be able to become a warrior despite your difference to most other cats. I have faith that you'll pass that very determination you had onto this cat.”

     The tabby and chimera padded up to each other, touch noses, and made their way next to the other newly made apprentices and mentors.

     “Ghostkit, please step forward.” Ghostkit stood up and rushed up, glancing over at his sister, Snowpaw, happily before jumping up onto the stump. “Ghostkit, today you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ghostpaw.” Eyes scanning the clan, she locked gazes with a black tom with green eyes. “Ravencall, you've proven yourself ready for an apprentice. I trust you will teach Ghostpaw just as well as I have with you and your brother.”

     Ghostpaw leaped down from the stump as Ravencall padded up. The two touched noses and headed over to the others. One settled, Branchstar looked back to the clan. “May Starclan light the paths for these new apprentices. Ivypaw, Cloverpaw, Snowpaw, Ghostpaw!”  
  
     The clan followed suit in the cheer and Branchstar purred happily. When the cheer died down she stood. “You are all dismissed.” She leaped down and the clan dispersed, happily chatting and the newly-made apprentices running up to their parents, noticing Cloverpawbouncing towards her and Sootspots.

     It was a wonderful morning in Lakeclan indeed.


End file.
